sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of assets owned by PepsiCo
}} This is a list of assets owned by PepsiCo. Trademarks *Agousha (Russia) *Alvalle (Spain) *AMP Energy *Aquafina *Aquafina Flavorsplash *Aunt Jemima *Cap'n Crunch *Cheetos *Chester's *Chipsy (Egypt and Serbia) *Chudo *Cracker Jack *Crunchy *Diet Mountain Dew *Diet Mug *Diet Pepsi *Diet 7UP (only outside of the United States) *Diet Sierra Mist *Domik v Derevne (Russia) *Doritos *Duyvis (Netherlands) *Elma Chips (Brazil) *Emperador (Mexico) *Frito-Lay *Fritos *Fruktoviy Sad (Russia) *Frustyle (Russia) *G2 *Gatorade *Grandma's *Imunele (Russia) *Izze *Ivi (Greece,Cyprus) *Kas *Kurkure (India) *Lay's *Life *Lifewater *Lubimy (Russia) *Manzanita Sol *Marias Gamesa *Matutano (Spain, Portugal) *Marbo (Serbia) *Mirinda *Miss Vickie's *Mother’s *Mountain Dew *Mountain Dew Code Red *Mountain Dew Kickstart *Mug *Munchies *Naked *Near East *O.N.E. *Paso de los Toros (Uruguay) *Pasta Roni *Pepsi *Pepsi Max *Pepsi Next *Pioneer Foods *Propel *Quaker *Quaker Chewy *Rice-A-Roni *Rold Gold *Rosquinhas Mabel (Brazil) *Ruffles *Sabritas *Sakata (Australia) *Saladitas *Sandora (Ukraine) *Santitas *7UP (only outside of the United States) *7UP Free (only outside of the United States) *Sierra Mist *Simba (Southern Africa) *Smartfood *Smith's (Australia) *Snack a Jacks *SoBe *SoBe Lifewater *SoBe V Water *Sonric’s *Stacy’s *Star *Sting *SunChips *Tonus *Tostitos *Trop 50 *Tropicana *Tropicana Farmstand *Tropicana Pure Premium *Tropicana Twister *Twisties (Oceania Region) *Vesely Molochnik *Walkers (United Kingdom) *Ya Licensed / Joint Partnership Trademarks * Dole (certain markets) * Lipton * Ocean Spray (certain markets) * Sabra * Starbucks * Yum! Brands * Papa John's Products *'Breakfast Bars' **Quaker Chewy Granola Bars **Quaker Chewy Granola Cocoa Bars **Quaker Chewy Smashbars **Quaker Dipps Granola Bars **Quaker Oatmeal to Go Bars **Quaker Stila Bars **Quaker Yogurt Granola Bars *'Coffee Drinks' **Seattle's Best Coffee **Starbucks DoubleShot **Starbucks Frappucino **Starbucks Iced Coffee *'Energy Drinks' **AMP Energy **No Fear Energy Drinks **Rockstar Energy **Starbucks Refreshers **SoBe *'Cereal' **Cap'n Crunch Cereal **King Vitaman Cereal **Kretschmer Toasted Wheat Germ **Quaker Life Cereal **Mother's Ready-to-Eat & Hot Cereals **Quaker Essentials **Quaker Grits **Quaker Instant Oatmeal **Quaker Natural Granola Cereal **Quaker Old Fashioned Oats **Quaker Oh!s Cereal **Quaker Puffed Rice **Quaker Shredded Wheat Cereal **Quaker Oatmeal Squares Cereal **Quisp Cereal *'Other' **AMP Energy Gum **Aunt Jemima Mixes & Syrups **Quaker Baking Mixes **Sabra Hummus **Tropicana *'Rice Snacks' **Quaker Large Rice Cakes **Quaker Mini Delights **Quaker Quakes **Quaker Tortillaz *'Side Dishes' **Near East Side Dishes **Pasta Roni Side Dishes **Rice-A-Roni Side Dishes *'Snacks' **Baked! Cheetos Snacks **Baked! Doritos Tortilla Chips **Baked! Lay's Potato Crisps **Baked! Ruffles Potato Chips **Baked! Tostitos Tortilla Chips **Baken-Ets Chicharrones **Cheetos Cheese Flavored Snacks **Chester's Flavored Fries **Chester's Popcorn **Cracker Jack Candy Coated Popcorn **Doritos Tortilla Chips **El Isleno Plaintain Chips **Frito-Lay, Fritos, Lay's, and Tostitos Dips & Salsas **Frito-Lay Nuts & Seeds **Fritos Corn Chips **Funyuns Onion Flavored Rings **Gamesa Cookies and Wafers **Grandma's Cookies **Hickory Sticks **Hostess Potato Chips **Lay's Kettle Cooked Potato Chips **Lay's Kurkure **Lay's Potato Chips **Lay's Stax Potato Crisps **Lay's Wavy Potato Chips **Maui Style Potato Chips **Miss Vickie's Potato Chips **Munchies Snack Crackers **Munchies Snack Mix **Munchos Potato Crisps **Natural Cheetos **Natural Lay's **Natural Ruffles **Natural Tostitos **Nut Harvest Nuts **Rold Gold Pretzels **Ruffles Potato Chips **Sabritones Puffed Wheat Snacks **Santitas Tortille Chips **Smartfood Popcorn **Smartfood Popcorn Clusters **Spitz Seeds **Tesco **Stacy's Pita **Bagel Chips **SunChips Multigrain Snacks **Tasali Snack Foods - in Saudi Arabia **Tostito's Artisan Recipes Tortilla Chips **Tostito's Tortilla Chips *'Soft Drinks' (original Pepsi brands) **Diet Mountain Dew **Mountain Dew **Mountain Dew Throwback **Mist Twst **NUTRL Vodka Soda **Mist Twst Cherry **Mist Twst Cranberry **Diet Mist Twst **Diet Mist Twst Cranberry **Crush **Pepsi **Pepsi Atom **Diet Pepsi **Pepsi Zero Sugar **Pepsi Twist **Pepsi Blue **Pepsi Pink **Pepsi Gold **Pepsi Green **Pepsi Black **Pepsi White **Pepsi Salty Watermelon **Pepsi Azuki **Pepsi Ice Cucumber **Pepsi Shiso **Pepsi Mont Blanc **Pepsi Edge **Pepsi One **Pepsi Next **Pepsi Wild Cherry **Diet Wild Cherry Pepsi **Caffeine Free Pepsi **Diet Caffeine Free Pepsi **Diet Pepsi Lime **Caffeine Free Mountain Dew **Caffeine Free Diet Mountain Dew **Mountain Dew Livewire **Mountain Dew Code Red **Diet Mountain Dew Code Red **Lipton Brisk Lemon **Lipton Brisk Sweet Tea **Mountain Dew Voltage **Mountain Dew White Out **Diet Lipton Brisk WL **Lipton Brisk Fruit Punch **Lipton Brisk Lemonade **Pepsi Throwback **Mug **Diet Mug **Mirinda *'Sports Nutrition' **Gatorade G Series Prime 01 **Gatorade Thirst Quencher - G Series Perform 02 **Gatorade G Series Recover 03 **Gatorade G2 **Gatorade Natural **Gatorade G2 Natural **Gatorade G Series FIT Prime 01 Pre-Workout Fuel **Gatorade G Series FIT Perform 02 Workout Hydration **Gatorade G Series FIT Recover 03 Post-Workout Recovery **Gatorade G Series PRO 01 Nutrition Shake **Gatorade G Series PRO 01 Nutrition Bar **Gatorade G Series PRO 01 Carbohydrate Energy Formula **Gatorade G Series PRO 02 Endurance Formula **Gatorade G Series PRO 02 Perform Gatorlytes **Gatorade G Series PRO 03 Protein Recovery Shake **Gatorade G Series PRO Prime + **Gatorade G Series PRO Recover + *'Bottled Water' **Aquafina **Aquafina FlavorSplash **Propel Zero **SoBe Lifewater References https://web.archive.org/web/20101221163450/http://pepsico.com/Brands/Pepsi_Cola-Brands.html See also *PepsiCo Category:Lists * PepsiCo